kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of Rodeghan
The Knights of Rodeghan were an order of Knights in the Medieval era who served the small European nation known as Rodeghan, but eventually sought to overthrow the monarchy. Description Base of Operations Members History Gallery Trivia Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References The Knights of Rodeghan were an order of Knights in the Medieval era who served the small European nation known as Rodeghan. Despite their loyalty to the throne, one of Rodeghan's earliest Kings ruled with vast cruelty and lead to a planned coup by the Knights of Rodeghan. Their plans failed before they began due to being caught in the planning stages and arrested. This presumably spelled the end of Rodeghan's knighthood, but the descendants of these Knights would live on to the modern day. A prophecy was placed upon the fate of Rodeghan's monarchy, which the Knights clung to in their grudge. The prophecy, hidden upon a tapestry of the cruel ruler, read as follows: ::"Awaiting the light from a full harvest moon, Rodeghan's foe will soon face his doom, In the shadow of the palace we will not be deterred, the monarchy ends with Wallace the Third." Modern Day The prophecy would not be acted on until the early 2000s as Wallace the Third, known as "Weak Link Wally", came close to the age of taking the throne. Having adapted to the 21st Century through a company known as Rodeghan Industries, the Knights of Rodeghan planned to at long last fill their grudge by assassinating Wally. Although only two of them were alive to fulfill it, they had gained access to a powerful space-to-earth laser satellite. With that, they attempted to hit him with an orbital strike. Unfortunately for the Knights, they misidentified their target, instead aiming for Ron Stoppable, who had come to Rodeghan with Kim Possible. Although the attack failed, Wally was transferred to America to live with Kim so she could protect him until the Harvest Moon passed. The Knights followed to America and on the night of the Harvest Moon they cornered Wally in the Middleton golf club, which had a palace model on its mini-golf course, technically obliging the prophecy. Their attack failed due to Kim's intervention, however. Though confused because the prophecy did not mention Kim, they fought on to avenge their ancestor's grudge. Aftermath Although the attack failed, the prophecy came to an ironic truth. The exposure to American democracy had fascinated young Wally and convinced him to turn Rodeghan from a Monarchy to a Democracy. The Knights were never recorded as active villains again since their assassination attempt on Wally, and it is unknown if they retained the grudge despite failing or if they dropped it. Trivia *The Knights of Rodeghan, like Adrena Lynn, Gemini, and Falsetto Jones were one shot villains. However, unlike Adrena Lynn and Gemini they have not yet made a reappearance, even in other media such as the video games or the villain files in The Secret Files/''The Villain Files.'' *The name of only one knight is known: Reggie, the one on the left of the picture. Category:Villains Category:Teams